


LOG ENTRY: SOL 1 - 5

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several unknown drafts of tiny log entries before Log Entry: Sol 6 are found stashed away in Watney's box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOG ENTRY: SOL 1 - 5

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for The Martian. It's in the format of log entries like in the book.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

LOG ENTRY: SOL 1

 

Stuck on Mars.

     Fucking _Mars._

 

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 2

 

They should rename it planet Mark now. At least I think they should.

  Planet Mark, because I, Mark Watney have now officially become the first inhabitant of Mars.

  Sadly, I am currently the _only_ inhabitant of Mars.

  I guess that means I own Mars, since no one else does. That's cool, I guess. But then N.A.S.A. is going to come, and I guess then Earth will own Mars.

  I guess I'll enjoy my kingship while I have it. Not lot like there's anything to enjoy though, since I'm on _fucking Mars_!

  Or is it _Mark_ now.

  Hell I don't even know.

  I don't even care.

 

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 3

 

i wonder if I'll have a day named after me on Earth. Mark Watney day, the day we celebrate the first man to die on Mars.

  Or at least, the first person to be stranded on Mars.

  though I doubt they'd know that. Plus, I'll already be dead by the time help comes, so I guess they're not too wrong.

 

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 4

 

Still stuck on fucking Mars.

     Still on fucking  _Mars_.

 

 

LOG ENTRY: SOL 5

 

Hell I don't even know if I should even change the name or not anymore.

...

Maybe I should start writing useful entries...


End file.
